We propose to develop synthetic approaches to dodecahedrane and its derivatives, the heterododecahedranes, new peristylanes, 16-hexaquinacenes, and to related polycyclic hydrocarbon systems. We plan to study the chemistry, practical and fundamental, of these new materials, including, for example, the thermochemistry of dodecahedrane, the nature of the fluctuating dodecahedryl carbonium ion, the effects of sigma overlap of the p orbitals in 16-hexaquinacene, the catalytic and transport properties of 16-hexaquinacene metal complexes, and the possibilities of developing useful drugs from these systems. We will prepare for testing at DR and D new compounds for evaluation as antitumor agents.